A Heros Legend: Second Best
by Frozen Twins
Summary: Legends are Written from the accomplishments of the Heroes, but the Heroes themselves are never worthy of the Legends. These are the stories not told in the legends. Hideto's story.


A Hero's Legend

Second Best

Fates Deal

Part 3

Fujimoto Hideto (17)

Rei (16)

Legends are Written from the accomplishments of the Hero's, but the Hero's themselves are never worthy of the Legends. These are the stories not told in the legends.

Do you know what its like.

Huh?

Do you?

Do you know what its like to be in the shadow of somebody?

Maybe you do. Some people say that know what I feel, and can offer all there own advice on how to deal with this feeling.

How about being in the shadow of not one, but two people. Two people tied for first, equal in leadership, power and ability to bring the team together. Where does that put me? Huh? Not even the great Yamato Ishadi is in as worse of a position as I am.

I'm not like Mari or Sigma. They are strong, but they don't even hold a candle light to me.

They know their place, their the back up, the support.

Taichi and Neo? They're the fire power, the ones who do everything.

So exactly... where does that leave me?

-

-

-

Hideto ran over his Physic problem again, "Baihumon it." he swore. "What the digital did I do?"

Rei shook her head from her wheel chair as she set down her book and grabbed his paper. "You really need to stop beating yourself up over things. You just forgot that this side of the equation is R minus the distance. Not just R."

Hideto grabbed the paper, "Yeah, well thank you very much Miss Smarty Pants."

Rei laughed, "Really, Hideto-San. You need to stop beating yourself up over such simple mistakes."

Hideto stood up, smirked, put his hands together and bowed, "Yes Sensai."

Rei laughed again, and Hideto sat back down. Rei went back to her book and Hideto finished up the problem, then continued to work on the next few. Hideto was seventeen, and most of the rest of the gang was sixteen. Neo had just turned seventeen last week, and Sigma was still fifteen. His birthday was next week. Taichi Yagami to their surprise, actually lived in a different dimension, so to speak. The dimension was connected to the Western part of the digital world, while their own was connected to the Northern part of the digital world. Hideto leaned back in his chair and thought of when Taichi left them for his own Real World.

_They had all said their goodbyes and Taichi had asked Hideto if he would be willing to escort him for awhile. Hideto had been surprised, but accepted. Ebowumon just nodded._

_Taichi and his digimon, Agumon, who was also named Zero, hopped on Omegamon with Hideto, and they took off. Ebowumon had given them the instructions on how to get to the West quadrant. It took them two days before they finally arrived at the border. Taichi took Hideto away from the digimon._

"_Hideto... there's something that I wanted to ask you."_

"_Hmmm?"_

Mari leaned on the locker next to Hideto's, "Hey Hideto-san. Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"You finally decided to wear real clothes?" He asked nonchalantly, leaning down and switching out his books in his locker.

"Har Har." Mari said as Hideto brought out his two Tamagatchis. "No, it's the greatest thing ever!"

Hideto didn't even look over at her, but gave both Warg and Melga some food through the Tamagatchi's and sighed. They were fighting... again... He disconnected the two devices so they couldn't communicate with each and he set them back in his locker. "Taichi-san is coming back?" he asked Mari, stuffing some stuff to the side looking for his water-bottle on the top shelf of his locker.

"Ok, second greatest thing."

"Rei-chan can walk again?"

Mari started to fume, "Would you work with me here?!" she demanded of him stomping her feet.

"Why?" Hideto asked shutting his locker door with all of his stuff in hand.

"Hideto. Stop." she scolded him.

Hideto looked over at her and grinned, "Stop what?" he asked.

Mari got even more furious, "Alright, if you're going to be such a pain, then I won't tell you." Mari told him stopping and putting her nose in the air.

"Alright." Hideto muttered, walking on. He knew Mari was trying to make him feel guilty and ask her, but in all honesty, what Mari thought were important often weren't what he thought were important.

Mari caught up to him as he walked, "You are so difficult!" she yelled at him.

"And? You seem to be making an overly large fuss over this. What are you trying to do, ask me to prom!?" Hideto questioned.

"Finally!" Mari gleefully said, "No, I'm not asking you to prom, but it's going to be on the 25th!"

"What is?"

"Prom!"

"And?"

Mari rolled her eyes, "So, who are you asking out to it?" she demanded.

Hideto shrugged, "Don't know. I probably won't go." he told her.

Mari stopped with her mouth gapped open at him as he walked along. He saw Sigma and walked over to the younger boy. "Hey Sigma-san?" he asked, as Mari started to catch up.

"Yeah?" The younger boy asked.

"Do you have any salt? I've got a particularly nasty leach." Hideto said.

Sigma looked back to Mari as she caught up with them, then chuckled. "Sorry. You caught that one on your own."

" 'Fraid you were gonna say that." Hideto said, then the two boys started laughing.

Mari ignored the insults, "Fujimoto Hideto-san. You are going to go to this next prom. You've always had some excuse every year as to why not to go. What's it going to be this time - Warg gorged himself with his own claws?"

"Nah. I was going to say that Melga misfired his own weapons." Hideto told her.

Mari shook her head.

_One year ago_

_Hideto's tall form raised himself just an inch above the blue haired kid. "Name's Jyou, Gomamon's partner." Jyou said as he shook Hideto's hand._

"_Oh." Hideto said._

"_Yeah."_

_The awkwardness came from Gomamon's latest plot of terror and annoyance... and he just so happened to have two Ultimate accomplices in it... two very childish Ultimates. _

"_I've seen you around, but I haven't ever gotten a chance to talk to you." Jyou told him._

"_I keep to myself somewhat." Hideto admitted._

_Jyou chuckled, "Yeah, I know the feeling."_

"_You're the doctor?" Hideto asked. Jyou nodded, "You pretty busy? Cause I don't see you that often around here."_

"_Might be a good thing, I mean with all the trouble Gomamon would get into to, but yeah, I'm pretty busy. School, work and watching over the kids. I don't even remember the last time I took more then half an hour for myself." Jyou told him._

_Hideto was surprised, "What... why do you keep yourself so busy? It definitely seems like it puts a lot of stress on you."_

"It does, especially since I like to look over things and take things slower." Jyou told him calmly, "A good portion of my days are spent at school and work, then I take the rest of the time to check on Hikari-chan and Sora-chan mostly, but Yamato-san and the rest of the kids as well."

"_What's the point of watching over them all the time? Isn't it a bit like stalking?" Hideto asked._

"_No, I don't follow them around, but I do keep tabs on them, as the point... it relieves a lot of stress off of Taichi-san, and Ebowumon knows how much that helps. Even if it wasn't a great learning experience and enjoyable thing to do, I would still do it for Taichi-san. He doesn't let anyone know, but that kid has a lot of stuff on his plate. That's part of the reason him and Yamato-san get into fights all the time, Yamato-san just doesn't understand how deep Taichi-san's thinking sometimes. Even I don't." Jyou told him._

"_You do it all for Taichi-san?"_

"_That's the kind of leadership skills he has. I would gladly go to the ends of the Dark Zone for him, because he wouldn't let me and he'd go himself."_

(Four Months Ago)

Hideto's hand flashed to the side, deflecting the Air Hockey puck away from his goal. It bounced around until Neo sent it Hideto's way again. Hideto blocked it into a corner, then brought it back out onto the table and shot against the wall. It bounced pass the wall and through Neo's defenses, scoring another goal.

"Ten, Six." Hideto told him, his black widow's peak covering part of his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah. So you can beat me in Air Hockey, what's your point?" Neo said dryly.

"To gloat." Hideto told him.

Neo looked at his friend oddly, "You know, I must say, you're one bug I have yet to figure out."

Hideto gave him an odd look, "I thought Taichi-chan was the bug."

Neo grinned, "Nah, I've figured Taichi-sama out, or at least as anyone can." Neo followed Hideto outside, "I had a hard time because he's so close to me. You on the other hand..."

"You seem to know me well enough to know what I'll do." Hideto told him.

"Yes, but your attitude. Every time I think you'll act one way about something, something else appears. You're a non-fatal error." Neo told him as they walked along the side walk, the brisk air of autumn

Hideto placed his hands in his pockets, "Yeah I guess."

Neo chuckled, "Point proven."

Hideto raised his eyebrow at him then smiled, "Alright. I can go with that."

Neo looked down at the side walk, and Hideto could tell that he was trying find the right words for himself. He just let the silence past between them for the next minute. Neo finally spoke up. "Hideto... I'm going to leave."

"Where?"

"Taichi's home world." Neo said looking up at the sky, "There's so much I want to learn, and Arcadiamon is tired of being cooped up. I need to take him to a place where he's not feared as some feral beast."

"You want me to make sure things are safe here while you're gone?" Hideto asked in a cool manner, his eyes shifting towards Neo's shorter frame.

"No... I expected you do that on your own." Neo sighed, " I want you to watch out for Rei-chan while I'm gone, take care of her, protect her, make sure she's safe."

_Taichi grinned, "I want you to take care of Rei-chan and Neo-san for me, but especially Rei-chan. She doesn't have a partner like the rest of us. She feels different, even thought she would never admit it." The gogglehead watched as a few Airdramon flew off in the distance, "Make sure she's safe. That's my last selfish request of you."_

Hideto eyes looked over the shorter boy. _"With my life." _He said firmly.

-

-

-

Hideto Fujimoto knocked on the door, dressed up in his tuxedo. Rei's mother answered the door, "Oh why, Hello. Do come in." she said.

"Thank you." Hideto said as he walked in.

"Oh." Rei said as she saw him. Hideto was almost startled at her, she was wearing a metallic violet dress. She looked... nice.

"You all ready?" Hideto asked her. Rei nodded and wheeled herself over to him, where he grabbed her wheelchair's handles and started pushing her.

"So were are we going?" Rei asked.

"To the park."

"To eat?" she was startled. She didn't know what she expected, but that certainly wasn't it.

"You'll see." Hideto told her.

Rei eyed him. It was after a few minutes of silence that Rei finally spoke. "You know... you didn't need to do this. I know there would have been plenty of other girls who would be willing to go with you."

"I know." Hideto told her comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was startled, then a warm feeling came over her.

"Thank you." she said.

"Lets see, we have fifteen minutes to eat before we have to leave for prom." Hideto told her as they reached the park.

She rolled her eyes, "Cutting it a little close are we?" she asked dryly.

"It could be worse. I could be Taichi." He told her.

She laughed, "There is that." She looked up to see a picnic table with a beautiful red tablecloth and light candles, all up against the setting sun with some very good looking food placed on it. "Hideto..." she said in amazement, not realizing she left off the san.

Hideto wheeled her up to the table and smiled. They had done a better job then he had expected. He cast his eyes about and saw the two sitting on a park bench not far from them. Takato gave him the thumbs up and Hideto smiled.

Takato and Jeri watched as the two sat eating their prom dinner. "They look so comfortable together. Don't they?" Jeri asked as she leaned on Takato.

"Yeah."

Jeri looked up at the Hazard Tamer, sensing something maniacal in his voice, "Exactly what did you do?"

Takato shifted his eyes, "I didn't do anything."

"What did Terriermon do that you've gone along with?" Takato gulped, Jeri's voice being very dangerous, "If you've ruined this dinner that we spent HOURS on..." Jeri was fuming.

Takato stood up so as to be out of her reach. "Look... Culumon just got to the cream puffs, he helped make them while my back was turned."

Rei looked over as Takato ran for his life from a furious Jeri. "Was that?"

"Yeah."

"Then they."

"Yep."

Rei looked down at her plate of food, "You know, out of all the things I had imagined, this has got to be better then all of them. Thank you."

Hideto smiled, "You're welcome."

-

-

-

Hideto

Jyou taught me something very important that day. Sometimes there are those who receive no honor, no glory, nothing except by the Hero who does receive all those things. Jyou and Myself. Both of us, the support in the background, never really there, but always watching, always taking care of those who need it. Some would say we are not the strongest. I would disagree. Fate Dealt us our hands and we took it in full force. We receive no recognition, but it's the small pleasures in life that matter the most. Even though there were two Royal Straights on the field, doesn't mean I'm not satisfied with my Four of a Kind, for that is the hand that Fate Dealt me.

-

-

-

Takato

I was dealt a hand that most would shun. For I was dealt the wild card, for if I fail, I don't just lose some small thing, I lose everything. Respect, Honor, Friends, everything worth while. I messed up once, and that scared me. You mess up once with a wild card and often you don't return to it, but now it's calling for me. Fate Dealt me the Hazard. Would I accept anything else? Not anymore, this is my hand and I'm playing it.

-

-

-

Black WarGreymon

I have one of two options. Run, or press forward. Either way hurts, so I don't complain, it does nothing for me. As much as I want to, neither option works, and staying at a standstill makes me to restless. Fate has dealt me with Five Aces. A Second Chance at Life, power beyond what I should. Try telling everyone else that you didn't cheat, and that was the hand dealt to you. This is my hand and I must deal with it's consequences.


End file.
